Big Brother, Little Sister
by TheDayYouSaidGoodnight
Summary: full summary inside
1. repentance

**Big Brother, Little Sister**

by: TheDayYouSaidGoodnight

Summary: An acolyte and a knight are worried about each other as they are close by blood. A certain merchant touches both a mage's and a knight's hearts. Will the knight be forgiven? A dramatic repentance, made by the certain knight to his sister, an acolyte, songfic with the song "Sorry" by "Cueshe", click here to hear how the song goes. First RO fic, please be kind. Song lyrics are here in this story. KyoxTakios.

DISCLAIMER: Damn, I don't own RAGNAROK Online, it belongs to Lee Myoung-Jin, Gravity and Level-Up! Games Inc. I also don't own the song "Sorry". Thanks!

Legend:

"..."-spoken words

'...'-thoughts

_blah...blah-_song lyrics

"Kyo!" a young acolyte screamed after a nightmare on a stormy night in Prontera.

"Yufa!" an almost evil knight woke up with cold sweat in Morroc.

"Shut up, you evil one." a magician with a blindfold pointed her staff at Kyo with a guarding custody as Morroc's prison made him heat up more.

"Kyo, do you realize what you've done?" Maya echoed.

_In life, nothing's certain_

_You'll never know when it'll happen_

_Some burn out while some fade away_

_It doesn't matter we're heading that way_

"Roan, Judea, Iruga. It's horrible!" Yufa cried as other surrounded her. "Why did my big brother turn bad? We had so much good times once."

"Stop crying. Kyo is guarded by Takios. She will make sure your brother will be fine." Judea said, with her falcon nodding.

_If I had the time_

_I'd spend it with you_

"Kyo, I know that even how much evil you are, there will still be a space in your heart for Yufa." Maya the spirited merchant, touched Takios' and Kyo's hearts.

"Maya's right, Kyo, and we'll help you change." Takios smiled her most genuine one and held Kyo's hand. "I'll try my best." Kyo said, smiling a very kind and true smile.

_Time gets you old and weary_

_Like a lifeless ordinary_

_Some burn out while some fade away_

_I don't want you to go, I want you to stay_

"Yes, you're right, my big brother will change..." Yufa said, as they all went back to sleep that stormy night.

In Morroc, a desert sandstorm was whirling across the prison where Kyo was, with Maya and Takios keeping company,

"Kyo, I'm sorry-" "No, I'm sorry..." "Don't tell it to us **_big brother, _**tell Yufa!"

Big brother...those words spun in Kyo's head.

"Thank you Maya, I promise to not only be a good knight and big brother to Yufa, but to you guys also." Kyo winked at Maya and Takios, Takios may be a down-to-earth and low-profile magician but her cheeks gradually blushed.

_If I could turn back the time_

_I'd spend it with you_

_I want you to know_

_Even though you're gone_

_That I'm drowning in tears_

_I wish you were here_

_And hear me say_

_Believe me I'm sorry_

Morning came to the kingdom of Rune-Midgard. The storm kept churning in Prontera, the sandstorm stopped in Morroc.

"Takios, Maya. I'm going home to Prontera, now!" Kyo woke up the sleeping duo as they dizzily spun.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight after breakfast." Takios yawned.

_Feels like everything's undone_

_Peace of mind still I haven't found_

_And Time will heal those broken mends_

_I know it will come but when will it end?_

"Good morning." Iruga rubbed his eyes as he joined Judea, Roan and Yufa on the table.

"Here's some warm chocolate. How cold this storm is!" Judea bubbled up.

Roan and Yufa were wrapped in blankets as the temperature dropped to 6ºC.

_If I could turn back the time_

_I'd spend it with you_

_I want you to know_

_Even though you're gone_

_That I'm drowning in tears_

_I wish you were here_

_And hear me say_

_Believe me I'm sorry_

"Breakfast is served!" Maya cheerfully put plates on a little table outside Kyo's cell.

"Get out of the cell, you're free." the prison guard told Kyo, "Yes, sir."

"Have some breakfast, Kyo-san." Takios stood up to meet Kyo.

Maya stuck her foot stupidly & accidentally and made Kyo trip on her foot. His lip accidentally touched Takios'! The guards laughed. (Naughty Maya...)

"Sorry, Takios, I tripped." "Riiiiiiiight..." '.' Kyo thought.

After breakfast, the trio faced Morroc's hot sands. A desert wolf babe suddenly but they aced the first deserts.

"I'm tired and thirsty." Maya was panting. Takios got some yellow herbs and packed them in her pockets.

"Damn ! No oasis!" Kyo kicked the sand as they all fainted. He checked their jug, no water. They fainted of thirst.

_If I could turn back the time_

_I'd spend it with you_

_I want you to know_

_Even though you're gone_

_That I'm drowning in tears_

_I wish you were here_

_And hear me say_

_Believe me I'm sorry_

"Big brother!" a voice called out in a dream, "Yufa?" "Get up, get a hold of yourself."

"You won't forgive me." "I will, it is one of the things I've learned! Get up!" and in a minute, Kyo woke up with Maya and Takios waiting.

"Let's go. There's the gate!"

They arrived to Prontera and ran where Yufa, Roan and the others were. They went to Yufa's little home and knocked in the stormy morning.

"Kyo? Come in! Takios, Maya!" Judea gleefully greeted.

"Kyo?" "Iruga?" "Pare!" the friends came off it...

"Roan?" "Kyo-sempai?" "Sorry." "Not me."

_I want you to know_

_I want you to know_

_I want you to know_

"Big brother!" "Yufa!" "I'm sorry! I love you Yufa, forgive me!" "Of course, I'll always do! I was waiting for you to come home!" she embraced her brother while crying even if he was sweaty, sandy and wet (from the rain).

_If I could turn back the time_

_I'd spend it with you_

_I want you to know_

_Even though you're gone_

_That I'm drowning in tears_

_I wish you were here_

_And hear me say_

_Believe me I'm sorry_

"Guys, sorry and I want to make an announcement."

"We forgive you." "I just not only forgive you, I love you..." Takios interrupted, "Takios can love?" Roan scratched his head, "I've been dying to say it too, Takios. Remove the blindfold." Takios did it and Kyo hugged her and it was the first time she felt true love. Kyo knew forgiveness. It wasn't plastic, it was true.

pare- (pronounced pah-re) address that means male friend or someone in study group or drinking circles who is male, -ng is usually after the word when the name of a person is after the word, this is a Filipino word, actually, street/drinking language.

TDYSG: How did it feel to be with Kyo, Taki?

Takios: Uh...(blushes)

Kyo: I have to say, her skin is soft...

Iruga: Pareng Kyo, you know this is not the right time to say that...

Kyo: Eh, uh...

Takios: Err...right

Yufa: Here comes the bride, whee! Takios will be my sister-in-law!

Roan: Oh, brother, if I marry Yufa, Kyo will be my bro-in-law. (scheming) I'll ask money from him...

TDYSG: That ends our story! Please review!


	2. SOrrrrrrrrrry!

Hey! This is me! Hey, can I say sorry for my spelling mistakes. Kyo was supposed to be Keough and Takios was supposed to be Takius. I'm so sorry! Gomen nasai! Pasensya na! I'M SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYY! (raised to the 1 millionth power!)


End file.
